The Sons of Adun
by Potato Maiden
Summary: The SoA, one of the oldest TerranProtoss groups since the beginning of the brood wars, sends three of its members out to spy on Sarah Kerrigan and her Zerg forces, but...can the three learn to get along long enough to hopefully not get caught?
1. Prologue

**The Sons of Adun**

A/n: Hello! This is my first SC fic. I'm pretty much basing it off of what I do know from the strategy guide and what I know off of , and a clan I was in…the SoA. So…be kind!

**Disclaimer: **Starcraft isn't mine...the OC's are.

_Prologue_

Two fights had broken out already. Not that it wasn't any different then other nights in the bar. Of course, it wasn't any usual bar…this bar was inside a special Citadel of Adun…the headquarters of the Sons of Adun…or SoA as the members called it. More fights had been breaking out between the drunk terran men since Tassadar had died. Others doubted if the SoA would stay together for this long, seeing as Artanis was now the leader of it.

The young girl behind the bar was shook out of her thoughts as a zealot cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Sorry," She muttered. "What can I get you?" She asked with a warm smile. The zealot ordered his drink and paid the girl. She handed him the drink and went back to her thoughts as she cleaned off the counter. She cast a glance to a door on her left. Artanis was in there conferencing with two other SoA members, as far as she knew, she was the youngest, and only female in the group.

The bar became silent as Jim Raynor walked into the room. Noticing the silence of the usually rowdy group, she looked up and placed an inviting, warm smile of her face once more. Raynor walked up to the bar and the noise started again.

"Is Artanis here?" He asked. The girl nodded before speaking.

"He is, except he's conferencing with two people," She replied setting up a glass of whiskey. Raynor smiled at the girl as she set up his whiskey glass. The girl pushed it towards him and cleaned the bar once more with her rag.

"When he comes out, have him come speak to me," Raynor said taking a drink.

"Yes sir. Will the drink be on your tab?" She asked knowing the answer. Raynor nodded and walked off to a table where other terran and protoss were sitting. More men came in from the night watch waiting in a line to get drunk before heading home.

Two boys sat in the small room with Artanis, waiting for him to speak again.

"You boys understand that you are part of the Sons of Adun, and have not yet had a mission correct?" The protoss asked. The two boys nodded waiting for the catch. It wasn't everyday they were called in to talk to Artanis…well, they were never called in to talk to him.

"I have a mission for you, it wont be easy. I would like you, and one other member to go spend some time, watching the Zerg movements, Tassadar told me, when he was alive, to wait until the opportune moment, and now is the time," Artanis said looking the two boys over. The first one had messy white hair and blue eyes, he couldn't be older then fifteen. The boy next to him had messy brown hair and hazel eyes, he looked the same age as the first boy. The two boys nodded and waited for Artanis to continue. Artanis stood up, and so did the boys.

The three walked out of the room and into the rowdy bar. The bartender shot the two boys a dirty look which was soon replaced with a warm smile when Artanis looked at her. Artanis approached her with a look of business in his eyes.

"Y-yes?" She asked tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"I have a mission for you," Artanis told the girl. The two boys looked between Artanis and the girl with puzzled expressions.

"Her? She's the third person that's coming with us to spy on the Zerg?!" The second boy asked sending a glare at the girl. The girl crossed her arms and shot a death glare at the two boys.

"Yes, you three are the ones that are trained in what we would like you to do," Artanis replied maintaining the calm in his voice.

"But, what about the bar? Who's going to run it? I'm the only one allowed in here," The girl asked wide eyed.

"You're not the only one in here…" The first boy said slowly. The girl sighed and explained that she was the only female allowed in the bar.

"Oh, that reminds me, Commander Raynor would like to speak with you, sir," The girl said. Artanis nodded and walked over to where Raynor was sitting. The two boys and the girl stared at each other for a minute before the second boy finally said something.

"My name's Matt," he said placing a hand out for the girl to shake it. The girl took it warily and shook it.

"Rach," She said reaching under the bar for something. The first boy took this as his cue and took Rach's hand from Matt before the handshake became a broken hand.

"Josiah," the first boy said smiling. Rach nodded and pulled what she was looking for from under the bar and hit Matt on the head with it.

"What was that for?!" Matt asked rubbing his head.

"You'll find out later," She replied a look of pure despise in her brown eyes. Matt glared at the girl, who was most likely fourteen, but acted much like his older sister.

Sarah Kerrigan, queen of the broods, gave a bone chilling laugh.

"So Artanis thinks he can have the SoA keep track of all my movements? Those three children will have a hard time surviving this…" she laughed, a cruel laugh and turned to her forces…

---TBC

A/n: Yeah, that was just the prologue, it'll pick up, I promise!! Uh, Reviews accepted, Flames not wanted…if you flame, I'll take out one of the WOUD and hurt ya with it!! But yeah…Review!!! And tell me if I'm wrong on anything…my sources (other then the strategy guide) will help me with some things…same thing with any OOC-ness of the characters. Review!


	2. The Beginning of the Journey

**The Sons of Adun – The Weapons and the Flight of the Members**

A/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I feel loved. Anyways, here it is.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any SC characters. Only my OC's.

**The Weapons and the Flight of the Members**

"Come with me," Raynor said to the three teens who stood at the bar glaring at each other. The three nodded and followed Raynor. He led them through the citadel through many corridors and rooms, until they came to a gleaming white room, stocked with weapons galore.

"It's too clean." Rach commented shielding her eyes. The terran man handed each of the kids a wrapped up weapon. Matt looked at his, before unwrapping it and smirking.

"Sweet, the katana." He said. Josiah opened his and groaned.

"I get a gun and a collapsible sword? That's cheap." He said. Rach opened hers and her eyes went wide.

"You could've told us that these were the –OUD weapons." She said sending a look to Raynor.

"-OUD?" Josiah and Matt questioned.

"The WOUD, or Weapons of Unmentionable Destruction are used in battle, and will work for only one person, their wielder." Raynor explained.

"In other words we have completely awesome weapons?" Josiah asked.

"Yes."

"Sweet."

"Fruit."

"I'm not a fruit!"

"I didn't say it to mean that way." Rach and Matt began a heated argument about how one should say something to mean what they say.

"You two sound like an old married couple." Josiah commented. Rach and Matt's eyes turned to him with fire visible.

"WE ARE NOT, OR WILL EVER BE MARRIED!" They both yelled. Raynor laughed.

"Kids these days."

The next night, around twilight on the planet, the three set out on their journey to the other side to do their duty. Swords and gun attached to their hip, they attempted a conversation, but failed as something would lead close to another argument between the two fighters.

"So, Rach, what do you do in the bar other than serve drinks?" Josiah asked around breakfast time where the three caught an animal.

"Bar stuff, take messages, close the citadel in case of Zerg or rebel 'toss attacks." She said scratching the back of her head.

"How come we never saw you in our training?" Matt asked.

"I cross dressed. And I know what your thinking, no I did not hit on any girls, or anything else. You perv." She said shaking her head.

It was Noon. Josiah had given up now that Rach and Matt had taken their arguing to using their weapons.

"You two are going to get us caught." Josiah said before correcting himself. "Oh damn." A group of rebel Protoss had surrounded the three as they were stopped because of the sword fight.

"Excellent physique they have. Perfect for our plans." One of them said telepathically. (Long word.) The others laughed as Rach and Matt whirled around to look at the one who telepathically spoke to them. (Y'know what, no more of that word here.)

"Eep!" Rach squeaked. Matt and Josiah looked at her before looking at the Protoss.

"What plans?" Matt asked. Rach smacked him upside the head with the hilt of her sword as she gave a protoss looking at her a nervous smile.

"We kind of have a place to be." Rach said scooting subtly out of the circle of protoss.

"Get back here you!" One of them called to Rach, who they now noticed had left the circle. A glare was sent her way by Matt and Josiah.

"At least I tried to escape." She said crossing her arms. Matt's eyes drifted to a dragoon and a templar. He gulped. This wouldn't be easy.

"Uh…Mister, we're trying to get to the other side of the planet so we can spy on the Zerg broods." Josiah said hand on his gun.

"The Zerg? It's a code from the traitors." A dragoon said scoffing. The other protoss warriors chuckled.

"It's true! Other wise we wouldn't have these!" Rach said holding up her sword.

"That's the SOUD isn't it?" The templar asked. Rach nodded clueless.

"They aren't lying. These three may be our only hope to stop that witch and her species. There was a spitting sound behind the dragoon who spoke. The group whirled around and prepared for the attack of the hydras. (Ah, bnet speak…long time. feel old. Bleh) the sounds of the zerglings popping up from the ground.

"Finally, something interesting to do! Other than watching those two fight." Josiah thought pulling out his gun. The night sky was soon full of the odor of death protoss and zerg flesh.

"Total death counts Matt?" Rach asked with her nose plugged. Matt finished counting and sighed.

"Ten Protoss, and all of the Zerg that came to great us." He said. Rach nodded and turned around.

"C'mon, lets go, we need to go find a safe place to go sleep before we continue on tomorrow morning." She said. Josiah followed wordlessly with Matt tagging along behind him. Something was tugging on the back of his mind since they started this journey to go spy on the Zerg. Something more sinister than the Zerg themselves. But he kept that in the back and left it alone until he could figure out what. He was thinking of other things before he heard Josiah fall to the ground in pain. His face was scrunched up. Matt looked at Rach who looked indifferent.

"What? I didn't do anything. He's the one who thought it." She said before continuing on the way.

**---TBC**

a/n: Alright another chapter down. Review, critisim still accepted, flames will now be used to keep the adventurers warm. Buh-bye!


End file.
